Fast Love
by Queen Mufasa94
Summary: PLEASE READ ME... A young woman is sent to live with Brain O'Conner for a while as her mother is way. But as the girl stays a certen auto mechanic is falling fast for the new recruit. What will happen when Tej meets his long lost twin brother? Will flames meet and a brother rivalerly start? Warning Sex scenes are in here Tej X OC
1. Chapter 1

Fast Love

_Meeting Mr._ O'Conner

=Sherise=

"Mom, do I have to go" I whined

"Yes, I'm pretty sure you don't want to come with me" my mother said

She got that that right, I didn't want to with her while she work. So because I can't in the house by myself, even if I'm 18. She shipped me off to her friends.

After mother left I finished packing my clothes. Then I called my German shepherd, Chris. I packed my bags in the turnk of my black Honda Accord. Before I pulled off I pulled out my iphone and called the number mother gave me.

"Hello"

"O'Conner" I said

"Yes, who's speaking?"

"Sherise, Ava's daughter"

"Oh yes, you're on your way?"

"Yes"

"See you then"

We hang up and pulled off.

An half an hour later I pulled up to a very nice house. Outside were two guys. I got out of cat and put my black hair in a pony tail.

"O'Conner" I said

One of the guys nodded and hugged me and looked at the other guy and said "this is my brother in-law Dom"

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice wheels" said O'Conner

I turned to my car which at the moment Chris had his head out.

"Nice dog" Dom said

"His name is Chris" I said walking over to my and let Chris out

"Come on in, I show you around" said Dom

I nodded and followed with Chris at my heel.

"Wow this nice" I said amazed at the house

"Thanks" said O'Conner

I notice a computer and it was blinking on and off. I walked over to it and sat at the desk.

"We tried to fix it our self" said Dom

"Yea we called our friend, he's a geek at these things" laughed O'Conner

I rolled my hazel eyes and worked on the computer. After fifth teen minuets the computer was fixed.

"Damn" said O'Conner

"Looks like Tej have competition"

I just laughed and then they finished showing me the house.

**AN/ This is my first Fast and the Furious fic, so please be nice. But can you please review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Sherise; myself**


	2. Chapter 2

Fast Love

_Chapter Two_

I woke up and headed down stairs and was greeted a woman with long black hair.

"Good Morning"

"Um…Good Morning" I said

"It's ok…I'm Mia O'Conner. Brian's wife and a friend of your mothers"

Oh good I thought to my self

"Um…do you know where Dom and Brian is?" I asked

Mia nodded her head and said "He told me to tell you that he and my brother are at a friend's. Which is in the next town"

I nodded and Mia gave me the address and I put in my phone.

"Chris" I called

Soon as I said that my 2 year old German Shepard came running down the stairs. 20 minutes later we pulled in a lot full with sport and street racing cars. I pulled up to a garage open with they were four guys standing and sitting. I got out the car and let Chris out on my side. We walked over and I heard a dark skinned guy yell,

"Who is that?"

As I was walking I shook my head which made my long curly black hair fall out of its bun.

"That's our guest" said Dom

"Good Moring guys" I said once I got infornt of Brian and Dom

"Morning Sherise" said Brian

"Yo, man why you didn't tell us you two had a hot chick in your house" said the dark skinned guy

"He means him, not me" said the other guy, who was light skinned with brown eyes that never stopped looking at me

"Pay them no mind, there are like this all the time" said Brian

I laughed and from the corner of my eye I was the light skinned guy smile

"These are our friends Roman" said Dom pointing to the dark skinned guy

"And Tej" said Brian looking at the light skinned guy

"Hi, I'm Sherise" I said with a smile

Tej smiled back and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey, man she fixed our computer yester in less than fifth teen minuets" said Brian

"Really, man Tej you got a run for your money" joked Roman

"Oh so you're the computer geek Brian was telling me about" I said with a smile

"Oh so I'm a geek" said Tej looking at Brian

Brian laughed nervously and ran out of the garage with Tej and Chris in tow. I stayed with Dom and Roman laughing. This is not going to be a bad summer after all.

**An/ I hope you enjoyed it, and if anybody know a site where I can write about the rapper Ludacris. If so, could you tell me. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but myself; Sherise. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN/ Warning Sex Description Is In This Chapter and I want to thank; **__**Dark-lelu**__**, **__**Leon's Angel**__**, **__**Hannah769**__** and **__**Hidansgirl1234**__** for reviewing. You guys are the best.**_

Fast Love

_Chapter _

_Three_

As Tej and Chris was chasing Brian back to the garage in a slit sec. I moved out and Tej ran into me. We fell and he landed on top. As we were on the ground I couldn't help but to look in those pretty brown eyes. What knocked me out of my world was the sound of chuckling.

"Thanks, you have pretty eyes yourself"

Oh my God, I said he said pretty eyes out loud. Oh man, I'm done for.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" I tried to say

Tej chuckled and got up and help me up. As he pulled me up I fell into him. I couldn't help but to feel something hard on my leg. Now I'm not in the V-club, so I know Tej has a hard on and by the feel of it, it's really big.

"Hey guys get a room" yelled Dom knocking me out of my fantasy

"I have to go…um…do something…um…I will be right back" said Tej running of holding the bottom of his leg that looked swollen, very swollen

I turned to the other guys who looked as confused as me. So, as Dom, Brian and Roman went to talking I went to find Tej. As I was walking I heard moaning and groaning. So I followed the sound to a basement that's around the corner from the garage. I peeked in a window and what I saw made me cum so bad that it leaking down my leg like water. There sitting on a bed is Tej stroking freak of a cock. It was very long as his leg and fat, very fat. I see why his leg looked swollen. I looked on I felt my nipples get hard and my pussy get wetter and cum at the same time. I wanted to walk in there and jump on it, but I couldn't have myself laid as easy. I sighed and walked away back to Dom, Brian and Roman.

_**AN/ so how did you guys like it. More soon and while you wait for the next update take time and listen to 'Ludacris what's Your Fantasy'. It will be a part of this story. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself; Sherise**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ Ok so here I'm gonna have a little fun. I know Ludacris and Tej are the same person, but what is Luda appeared in the story as himself and Tej's long lost twin brother. Tell me if you like the idea. Here's chapter four.**

_Fast Love_

_Chapter_

_Four_

So it has been weeks since I saw Tej's monster dick and every since then I been hearing the What's Your Fantasy by a rapper name Ludacris. Since I was hearing the song a lot I thought that I would do some research on the artist and the song, cause really I like the song a lot. I'm on the computer I fixed a couple weeks ago. I looking at Ludacris' biography and I stopped at a picture of him when I heard Mia and Lil Diego come in with Dom and Brian. Diego is Brian and Mia's son, which is Dom's nephew and his heart and joy.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Diego

I smiled and said "I'm researching"

"Oh, that looks like uncle Tej" Diego said looking at Ludacris' picture

I giggled at Diego's baby voice. It was so cute, he's only one and he's smart.

"Hey, what are two looking at?" asked Brian

"I'm learning about this rapper name Ludacris" I said

"Come on mister it time for a nap" said Mia picking up Diego and heading up stairs

"You know he do look alike Tej" said Dom walking over to us

"Maybe Tej knows him" said pushing the print button and getting up and heading for my car

"Where are you going?" asked Brian

"To see Tej" I said walking out the door

I got in my car and turned on the radio. I sighed at the song the station was playing,

_**I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy**_

_**I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy**_

_**I wanna get you in the Georgia Dome on the fifty yard line  
While the Dirty Birds kick for t'ree  
And if you like in the club we can do it  
In the DJ booth or in the back of the V.I.P.  
Whipped cream with cherries and strawberries on top  
Lick it don't stop, keep the door locked don't knock while the boat rock  
We go-bots and robots so they gotta wait til the show stop  
Or how 'bout on the beach with black sand  
Lick up your thigh then call me the Pac Man  
Table top or just give me a lap dance  
The Rock to the Park to the Point to the Flatlands  
That man Ludacris (woo) in the public bathroom  
Or in back of a classroom  
How ever you want it lover lover gonna tap that ass soon  
See I cast 'em and I past 'em get a tight grip and I grasp 'em  
I flash 'em and out last 'em  
And if ain't good then I trash 'em while you stash 'em  
I'll let 'em free  
And the tell me what they fantasy  
Like up on the roof roof tell yo boyfriend not to be mad at me**_

_**I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy**_

_**I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy**_

_**I wanna get you in the bath tub  
With the candle lit you give it up till they go out  
Or we can do it on stage of the Ludacris concert  
Cause you know I got sold out  
Or red carpet dick could just roll out  
Go 'head and scream you can't hold out  
We can do it in the pouring rain  
Runnin the train when it's hot or cold out  
How 'bout in the library on top of books  
But you can't be too loud  
You wanna make a brother beg for it  
Give me TLC 'cause you know I be too proud  
We can do it in the white house  
Tryna make them turn the lights out  
Champaign with my campaign let me do the damn thing  
What's my name, what's my name, what's my name a sauna, jacuzzi  
In the back row at the movie  
You can stratch my back and rule me  
You can push me or just pull me  
On hay in middle of the barn (woo) rose pedals on the silk sheets uh  
Eating fresh fruits sweep yo woman right off her feet**_

_**I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy**_

_**I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy**_

_**I wanna get you in the back seat windows up  
That's the way you like to fuck, clogged up fog alert  
Rip the pants and rip the shirt, ruff sex make it hurt  
In the garden all in the dirt  
Roll around Georgia Brown that's the way I like it twerk  
Legs jerk, overworked, underpaid but don't be afraid  
In the sun or up in the shade  
On the top of my escalade  
Maybe your girl and my friend can trade; tag team, off the ropes!  
On the ocean or in the boat! Factories or on hundred spokes!  
What about up in the candy sto' that chocolate chocolate make it melt  
Whips and chains, handcuffs, smack a little booty up with my belt  
Scream help play my game; dracula man I'll get my fangs  
Horseback and I'll get my reigns, school teacher let me get my grades**_

_**I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy**_

_**I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy**_

_**I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy**_

_**I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy**_

By the end of the next two songs that the radio played I was pulling up in Tej's lot. When I got out of my Honda Tej was working on a Dodge Ram.

I grabbed the picture and said "Hey Tej" as I walked over to him

He looked up and smiled and said "Hi"

"Um…I was on the computer and I saw this guy that looks just like you" I said handing him the picture

Tej took the picture and looked at it and I asked "Do you know him?"

Tej said "No" and handed me the picture and then said "He do look like me, but no I don't actually know him. I do know he's a nearby rapper. That's about all Sherise"

I sighed and sat in a nearby chair. Tej pulled one up and sat in it and asked "what's wrong?"

I sighed and said "I need answers"

Tej laughed a little and said "What type of answers can he give you"

My hazel eyes grew wide, cause the reason why I wanted to see Ludacris is because I keep hearing his song after I saw Tej's huge ding dong. How I am I going to get out of this one.

"Hello, earth to Sherise"

"Um…I'm not sure" I said shaking my head

Tej started laughing

"What's so funny?" I asked

He shook his head and said "nothing"

I rolled my eyes and said "Sure"

I felt his glaze still on me and I looked over to see his face moving in. in a split sec Tej kissed me. I felt my heart beating a million miles.

I pulled away and he said "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself"

I smiled and kissed him back. It didn't end until 20 minutes later.

"Wow" was all I said

Tej just smiled

**AN/ so what do you guys think. Do you like the idea of Ludacris being Tej long lost twin brother? Review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Sherise, my OC**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter

Five

I was swimming in the pool that's in the back of the house with Chris. I soon got thirsty so I swam to the edge to get out and get my towel. When I got out I was greeted by strong arms.

I smiled and said "Hi Tej"

It's been weeks since I made out with Tej, but nothing has change between us.

"Hey I two tickets to see Ludacris and back stage passes, wanna come?" asked Tej

I nodded my head and said "when"

"Tonight "

"Ok, i see you around 7ish" I said walking in the house

6:55pm

I have five minuets till Tej gets here.

Doorbell rings

Or not, I walked down the stairs to see a surprised Tej, Dom and Brian. I had put on a black cocktail dress (very fancy) a black toe cut out pumps and my black hair was curly and out over my shoulders.

"Hi boys" I said in a teasing way

I walked to a drooling Brian and whispered in his ear "Remember you're married"

I smirked at him and I and Tej walked out to his black GMC truck. As we were driving we saw a truck with its lights blinking.

"Oh my God, Tej we have to help them" I said

Tej pulled over and I got out and walked over to the truck and gasped at what I saw. This truck had crashed and the people and the front were dead.

"Sherise I think you need to see this" said Tej

I wiped away some tears and walked over to him and gasped and cried at what I saw. There in the back of this crashed truck is Ludacris.

"Are you alright?" I asked with worried in my voice

The rapper looked up and past out. Tej pulled the rapper out and put him in the back of his truck and we drove off. We later pull up in a drive way to a very nice house.

"Is this where you live?" I asked looking at Tej

He shook his head and said "No this where our friend lives" looking in back of his truck

"What, we can't leave him here not like he is" I said

"I don't know what to do Sherise. We can't take his to the hospital; the cops will think we did it"

"Fine just bring him in the house and I'll take care him" I said grabbing Ludacris' key and walking to the house and opening the door

Tej carried Ludacris in and put him on the couch.

"I come back and check on you and him" said Tej before giving me a hug and walked out

I looked at around and was awed, and then I heard some noise. I looked down and to my surprise the rapper's eyes were open to reveal sexy brown eyes that mirror Tej's.


End file.
